Engines include a variety of components working together to produce power. Often these components must fit within small spaces in and around the engine to make efficient use of the space and to avoid interfering with each other. For example, cylinder heads often include many cavities and openings to accommodate a variety of components, such as valve train components. The size of these components may be limited to the available space. Therefore, compact designs may be preferable to ensure that space is efficiently utilized and interference between components is avoided.
Many such components in engines are assembly packages that include a plurality of sub-components. These assembly packages may include sizes corresponding to the largest dimension of a sub-component. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,178,444 discloses a valve dampening assembly that includes a diameter equal to an outer diameter of a spring, because the spring surrounds all of the other components of the assembly. Pump units of variable valve train systems similarly include a spring that surrounds all of the other components, thereby causing the pump unit to take up a relatively large amount of space within the engine.
The present disclosure is directed to overcoming one or more problems of the prior art, including providing a compact assembly package while promoting low cost manufacturing.